


Trophy Boys

by ANervousBoysLife



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Mob boss!pete, Semi-Public Sex, mafia, this is gross but whatever, trophy boy!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: Pete's a successful mob boss. Patrick's his trophy boy.Patrick likes to make things a little more interesting during meetings. Pete's happy to comply





	Trophy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i'll post more from this au, but letting you know it's out here!!!
> 
> based on a conversation between me and allthisringing on tumblr
> 
> also happy vmas

The creaking of the door opening was barely audible over the voices of many men conversing in the conference room. It was dark, yet everything was pristine. The long wooden table was white, phones, notebooks, pens, and pencils littered the surface, occasionally picked up when something important was said, usually by the man at the end of the long table. 

Wentz was tanned, black hair slicked back and whiskey eyes calculating. He knew what to say, when to say it, and how. He ran the show, when he said jump, they asked how high. No one dared question him, not here, not ever. He was in charge. 

That’s precisely why no one batted an eye when the young boy slipped into the room. He wasn’t _too_ young, but young enough to still be in college. He was in a flowy t-shirt and skin-tight jeans. He stood out in the room full of men dressed in suits, yet this was no odd occurrence. He slipped in during meetings quite often, always unannounced but never unwelcome. He could get away with anything, everyone knew that.

He slipped his way to the end of the table, Wentz adjusting his chair so there was more distance between him and the smooth white wood. The boy slipped into his lap, taking up the new space. This was usual. Everyone knew not to question Wentz and his trophy-boy Patrick. Wentz loved to call him ‘Tricky and various other pet-names. Only he could get away with it. In return, Patrick could call him Petey, Daddy, or anything else he desired. His favorite, though, was Peter Pan. He was a sucker for disney references. 

The meeting drew on, monotone voices discussing profits, drugs, how to keep their little organization afloat and under the radar. They were doing well, their leader masking the operation as a telemarketing agency. Little did the feds know that the whole office was empty cubicles, save for the board room. 

Patrick was starting to get bored with the whole thing. It wasn’t his business to worry about, he didn’t do anything for the organization other than provide his man with some much needed stress relief. He cast a glance at the older man, his attention focused on the lanky man in a suit, hair slicked back. Saporta. He was the right hand, handled the payouts. Patrick knew what was what. He was dwindling on about something Patrick didn’t care about. He liked him much better out of the board room. He was fun to hang out with. 

Pete didn’t look as bored with the conversation as Patrick was, but he didn’t look entirely invested. Patrick knew he could get away with shenanigans whenever he so chose. Perks of being a mob boss’s boyfriend. He shifted a little, purposefully grinding his ass against Pete’s dick without it being glaringly obvious what he was doing. Pete’s face gave away nothing, too good at this game from many times of practice. Instead, his hand slid up Patrick’s thigh to the front of his pants where he slowly unzipped them. 

With two taps to the thigh, Patrick knew what to do next. He was already flushed a bit, Pete’s hands groping his thighs and spreading them under the table. He was silently glad no one could see below the wooden surface. Patrick was able to slip his jeans down to his ankles without too much trouble. It seemed no one had noticed yet, and if they had, they didn’t care. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, anyways. 

Pete’s hands traveled up and down Patrick’s thighs, and he was amazed how Pete was able to keep a level tone, especially with the hard on pressed against Patrick’s ass. Patrick rocked into Pete’s touch slowly as his hand brushed over Patrick’s dick. Pete’s hand quickly disappeared, though, and Patrick had to hold back a whine. Patience was a virtue.

Patrick rocked his ass back against Pete’s cock again, compelling him to do something. Pete gave in, of course, because he would do anything for Patrick. He slipped the waistband of Patrick’s boxers down below his balls, freeing the younger’s dick. Patrick’s soft gasp may have caught a few of the men’s attention at the table, but they quickly diverted their eyes, murmuring about figures. Saporta, though, risked another glance, making eye contact with Patrick before looking away again. Patrick only flushed more, the thought of him knowing what Pete was doing sending chills down his spine and making something twist in his gut. 

Pete’s calloused fingers slowly traced the skin around his dick, but not on it, causing Patrick to shift uncomfortably in his lap. It sent sparks through his body, teasing him slowly by ghosting _soclosesoclosesoclose_ but just not _there_. It ached, not being touched how he wanted, but he knew it would make it that much better when he was finally given exactly what he needed.

Pete continued to tease him before finally wrapping his hand around Patrick’s cock, giving a few slow strokes. It was a game. How quiet could Patrick be? How long can they do this without anyone figuring it out? Pete was at no risk here, everyone in the room would step in front of a train going a hundred miles an hour before saying something to disrespect Pete. Patrick, by association, was safe from consequence as well, but it didn’t help with how exposed he felt. 

Pete’s free hand pushed Patrick’s shirt up slightly as he felt the skin of his stomach, soft and smooth. Unmarked. He’d have to change that later. He tightened his grip around Patrick’s dick, causing Patrick to moan softly, quietly. He was leaning back into Pete but pushing his hips towards Pete’s hand at the same time. He couldn’t see Pete, only the faces of the men at the table as his shoulderblades met Pete’s solid frame. A few eyes made their way to his flushed face, causing adrenaline to rush through his veins. 

They knew. He knew they knew. They knew that he knew they knew. There was no point in pretending he wasn’t getting a handjob under the table at this point. The game was over. Why not put on a show? He leaned his head back, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out another moan. His head was rolling onto Pete’s shoulder as he brought his arms up to wrap around Pete’s neck. His hips were lewdly rolling into Pete’s fist as he was stroked off. Pete still held a look of indifference. The men in the room reeling at the display. Patrick was pure porn at this point, the only thing visible to the men being the shifting of his body and the way his shirt was riding up as Pete moved his hand to play with Patrick’s nipple. His chest was now visible, only slightly pink. 

It was kind of sick how Patrick enjoyed the attention, how he loved that everyone knew he was Pete’s to toy with. More than that, he loved how Pete stared down anyone who looked at him longer than Pete deemed necessary. They could steal glances, but Pete made sure no one was staring at _his_ Patrick.

Pete’s hand fell from Patrick’s chest to the back of his boxers, tugging them down and revealing his ass. Pete wiggled his hand to grope at the soft flesh, only to find the base of a plug nestled between the plump cheeks. His reaction wasn’t easily seen on his face, but from the twitch Patrick felt underneath him, he knew Pete was aroused by the thought. 

His hand slowed on Patrick, causing a whine to escape the younger boy’s mouth. Pete pulled it away entirely to push Patrick forwards, towards the table. It dug into his stomach slightly, his elbows hitting the hard surface uncomfortably. But then Pete’s fingers wrapped around the base of the plug and pulled, and suddenly the stretch was all Patrick could register. He moaned lewdly, but at this point no one cared how much he moaned. They all knew. 

The plug came out easily, as it always did when Patrick wore it. Pete had no intention of hiding it, setting the plug on the wood next to Patrick’s arm. It was shiny with lube and a few eyebrows were raised at the sight. Patrick was flushed bright red at this point, sweat starting to collect on his forehead. 

He could feel Pete adjusting himself under his thighs, and soon enough there was something thicker than Pete’s fingers at his hole. Patrick wasted no time sinking down onto Pete’s dick, moaning softly when he bottomed out. Pete’s hands made their way to Patrick’s hips, forcing him to slowly bounce on his cock. Patrick’s soft gasps and sighs turned into moans once he got into the rhythm of it, Pete’s hand making it’s way back to his dick.

There was no way Patrick could last much longer, each movement sent shockwaves through his body as Pete’s dick rubbed against his prostate just right while his hand stroked him expertly. Pete could play him like a piano.

Patrick came with a broken-off cry, his body shivering and clenching around Pete. He came in Pete’s hand, getting on his own boxers but luckily nothing else. Pete continued to fuck him through the aftershocks, causing weak whimpers to escape the boy’s lips until he came deep in his ass. 

Once Patrick had gathered his bearings, he pulled up his boxers and pants, fixed his shirt, and stood. He pressed a swift kiss to Pete’s cheek, giggling as he picked up the plug on the way out.

Saporta cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows at Pete. “So.” He began, “As I was saying about the profit margin…”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short little thing i wrote. hope you liked it


End file.
